1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to information technology (IT), and more particularly, to a data packet queue handling method and system which is designed for use in conjunction with a computer system for providing a novel data packet queue handling capability that can help prevent deadlock in the computer system during the processing of a sequence of data packets in the computer system so that the overall system throughput of the computer system can be ensured.
2. Description of Related Art
In the operation of a computer system with a peripheral device, an I/O control chip is required for use to transfer a sequence of data packets generated by the peripheral device to a software-based driver module for processing by the driver module. These data packets are for example read/write access commands, and each requires the allocation of a specific amount of storage space in the main memory unit of the computer system for the execution of the requested data read/write procedure.
Presently, one conventional data packet queue handling method is implemented in such a manner that when the I/O control chip wants to transfer a sequence of data packets to the driver module, a buffer area is allocated in the main memory unit so that all of the data packets are arranged into this buffer area for being processed by the driver module in a preset sequential order, such as FIFO (First In First Out) order.
One drawback to the foregoing data packet queue handling method, however, is that in the event that the storage space of the main memory unit is nearly fully occupied by data packets or program code such that the remaining storage space is insufficient to accommodate a further data packet that requests a memory amount greater than the remaining storage space of the memory unit, then a deadlock condition will occur that could cause the entire computer system operation to be halted.